<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunk Bed Politics by maskedbeliever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589829">Bunk Bed Politics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedbeliever/pseuds/maskedbeliever'>maskedbeliever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"good girl", Ageplay, Birth Control, Clit Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Finger Sucking, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of past abuse, Missionary Position, Mouth Covering, Multi, Oral Sex, PIV, Penis in Vagina, Pillow Talk, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, Threesome, age gap, age kink, caught masturbating, clitoral stimulation, doggy-style, external cumshot, mentions of past trauma, ménage à trois, no y/n, touch starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedbeliever/pseuds/maskedbeliever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one bedroom with two bunks and three people living on Slave I.</p><p>Porn with some plot and sentimentality. You're a former slave girl on the cusp of adulthood and a duo of bounty hunters are the first men in your life to treat you decently. The three of you take a while to figure out what your relationship is, if it's possible to define it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We Need More Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You lived on a small ship with two bounty hunters now. They were both scary and you'd never had good experiences around adult men, but they didn't hurt you or even <em>threaten</em> to hurt you. On that basis alone, it was the best place you'd ever lived.</p><p>There were two bunks in the lone bedroom, one above the other. The lower bunk was just wide enough for two people to share if they slept very close, and the top bunk was only enough for one person. It worked out okay—the three of you were basically never asleep all at once. It was Fett's ship so he always had first dibs on the bottom bunk while you were the newest on crew, so you were stuck on the top bunk most of the time. You never complained and that was probably a big reason they were content to share as much as they did.</p><p>In times when you were the only one awake, you usually saw Fett sleeping on the bottom and The Mandalorian on top—often in his armor still—but more than a few times you saw them both on the bottom bunk, under the covers together. Sometimes sleeping, sometimes doing more active things. You didn't linger on those occasions and usually excused yourself to the cockpit to give them privacy. It made you curious, though.</p><p>One time while Fett was asleep and you sat in the cockpit with Djarin, you asked about his relationship with Fett. He didn't have a good answer for you and probably didn't even have one for himself.</p><p>"I don't think there are enough words," The Mandalorian said, staring at the blur of hyperspace with his gloved hands in his lap. "For the ways people get connected to each other. And then disconnected, one way or another."</p><p>You thought about all the people you'd known in your life as a slave in the Outer Rim. A lot of them had hurt you. But not these two. "I need a word for... people who are the first ones who don't fuck you over."</p><p>His helmet inclined slightly to show that he was thinking. You let the silence hang.</p><p>"When we killed that asshole," he said, starting slowly. There was a growl in his voice when he talked about the man who'd owned you. "Fett and I knew we had to get you somewhere safe. It's against my beliefs to leave a lone kid and for him I guess just common sense. So we took you with, and you mostly slept those next two days after we unfroze you. We talked a lot about what to do with you."</p><p>You hadn't heard this story, so you were completely silent. You didn't remember too much of the days after you were unfrozen from carbonite. Your vision had been absent and much of your hearing had gone with it. You'd shrieked and flailed until you were hoarse and they had waited patiently. Eventually you'd let them wrap you up in blankets and feed you.</p><p>"You know, he and I were both orphaned young, younger than you are now," The Mandalorian went on. His voice was quiet even with the vocoder amplifying it. "We thought... slave girl sealed in carbonite? Probably also an orphan, or close enough."</p><p>They had been correct and you nodded. It was a reasonable assumption. Even slaves who weren't technically orphans were usually separated from their parents early, as a practice to destroy morale. You had only a vague memory of your mother and no knowledge as to whether she was alive.</p><p>"We sat in the cockpit and I said we should keep you around. He said, 'She's a teenager, almost grown. She's <em>not</em> going to imprint on you, you're <em>never</em> going to be her papa.' Not because he wanted to get rid of you, more because he wanted <em>me</em> to be realistic. He said, 'We're just strange men with weapons to her, do you think that men have ever done <em>her</em> any favors?' and I said no, I didn't think they had."</p><p>Fett had been right about all of those things. You felt your eyes sting a little bit.</p><p>Djarin finally got to the point of his story. "I said, 'What if we're the first men who treat her like she's a person?' And I guess that worked for him."</p><p>You sniffed and wiped your eyes on your sleeve. You felt childish for crying. Normally you didn't even cry when someone screamed at you for doing something wrong, but this sentimentality hit you like a speeder and caught you off guard. Thankfully for your sense of pride, The Mandalorian didn't acknowledge your emotions.</p><p>Fett woke up not much later and you went to bed around the same time. You took the bottom bunk while it was still warm, getting cozy and almost falling asleep. You heard Fett and The Mandalorian speaking in low tones in the central room, but couldn't make out any words besides your name. It wasn't long before Djarin came to sleep and you heard him stripping off his armor. With a sigh, you sat up to move to the top bunk, but he stopped you with a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>"You don't have to get up, kid. Just move over."</p><p>You made room for him, and he lay with his bare back towards you, one of his hands reflexively resting on his cheek as if to hide his face. You snuggled up against his bare back and fell asleep with both men's scents in your nostrils.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even after he realizes he doesn't need to be so secretive about his appearance, I imagine that old habits die hard for Din Djarin.</p><p>He and Fett have a lot in common. Both lost their parents during the Clone Wars, for example. I can't see them as a long-term sustainable couple, but I can certainly imagine them as allies who can work well as a team and who like to fuck. The Reader isn't privy to much that they do in private, but I imagine that Boba's made it his goal to get Djarin "caught up" on various positions and acts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're Rattling the Bunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting personal time to tend to your physical needs was <em>almost</em> impossible on the ship. Fett told you not to take too long in the refresher to save on water use, which wasn't an unfair rule, but by the time you soaped up and rinsed off there was no time left for you to masturbate. It was infuriating very quickly when every time you leaned on the warm shower wall and slid your fingers between your thighs, the water shut off thanks to a timer. You might have been fine finishing off in a steamy room except that the very efficient air cyclers on the ship quickly turned the room into a dry and chilly hellscape for your wet body. It felt like the bathroom had been designed just to make you suffer and you gave up on using it to try to pleasure yourself.</p><p>You had to wait for times when you were alone in the bunks and bundled up in blankets to accomplish anything. It had been almost two weeks since you'd had the chance to cum and for a horny teenager like you that may as well have been a lifetime. You were distracted while you did your chores around the ship and any stupid, impulsive fantasy that your mind could conjure up seemed like fair game. Getting fucked against the wall? Alright! Bent over the table? Great! In a lap in the cockpit? Sure! Being a party to your own fantasies was exhausting. They felt so inescapable that <em>they didn't even feel fun</em>.</p><p>That was how you ended up desperate enough to try to make yourself cum with Boba Fett in the same room.</p><p>In your defense, you thought you were being stealthy in the top bunk, lying on your stomach with most of your face against pillows or under blankets to muffle any odd breathing. It was really only your index finger moving to stroke your clit, right? No, you got just a little too carried away in twitching your hips. You imagined getting railed in a bed somewhere—an actual bed, not just a bunk—when Fett cleared his throat.</p><p>You froze.</p><p>"You're rattling the bunk, kid," he said. He sounded like he was trying not to laugh, but that could have been your imagination running wild under sudden, crushing waves of embarrassment. You prayed that your body would sublimate into the air and get sucked through the vents so you wouldn't have to deal with this situation.</p><p>He didn't laugh at you beyond a rapid exhalation through his nose that hinted at a sense of humor. When you stayed still for a few moments, he went on. "I'm not mad," he scoffed. "Everyone does it. Everyone gets caught doing it at some point. It's inevitable. Especially stuck in space on small ships."</p><p>You risked peeking over the edge of your bunk down at him, sliding your hand out of your panties and wiping it on the leg of your shorts as subtly as you could manage. You had to check if he was <em>actually</em> mad, but he didn't look it. His face was serious—like normal—except for the amused wrinkles around his eyes. Fett was shirtless. He lay on his back in the center of the lower bunk with his fingers interlocked over his midsection. He unlaced them only to lazily point at you.</p><p>"Seemed like it was taking a while," he said. Your cheeks heated up further. The edges of his lips twitched into the beginnings of a little smile. "Do you even know what you're doing, kid?"</p><p>You grabbed your pillow and tossed it down at him as hard as you could. He caught it easily and let out a subdued laugh. You scolded him, "I know what I'm doing!"</p><p>Raising your voice at the bounty hunter seemed to have no effect, just like throwing the pillow. If you'd done that to anyone in your life before living on Slave I, you'd be bleeding on the floor by now. It didn't fully compute in your brain that he looked so unprovoked and maybe even <em>understanding</em> below you, and you felt suddenly ashamed for your emotional outburst.</p><p>"I'm sorry," you said, and reached down towards him to. Your hand couldn't reach all the way to the pillow, and you groped at the air. Boba sat up with speed you'd never have expected from a man his age, snatching your hand. For a moment you thought he'd yank your entire body down, but instead he brought your fingers to his face and smelled them.</p><p>Your heart beat faster than you realized possible. <em>Oh fuck.</em> Fett looked at you, his brown eyes calculating through and <em>beyond</em> you. Then he reached some conclusion that you couldn't sense. "Sorry is the<em> last</em> thing you need to be, kid," Fett said. He wrapped his lips around your index finger to taste you.</p><p>You half climbed down and half toppled from the top bunk onto the lower bunk next to him. Yeah, sure, you were embarrassed to Hell and back, but you were still hornier than you ever remembered being, hornier than you'd been even just minutes before. You were going to <em>die</em> from arousal if you didn't do something about it.</p><p>Fett removed your hand from his mouth, not you. He asked again: "You <em>sure</em> you know what you're doing? Sure you don't want a hand?"</p><p>This time you said what the both of you wanted to hear, tripping over your own words in the process. "You, uh, I think you'd better help me out." They sounded so silly spilling out of your mouth.</p><p>He released your wrist and <em>now</em> he allowed himself a <em>proper</em> smirk. You pushed yourself against him before he even pulled you in, and by the time his arm wrapped around the small of your back you were flush against his chest with the crotch of your shorts pressing into his hip bone. His scarring was extensive and varied, and you got the sense that he'd preserved all of the muscles from his youth even if he'd put on some weight since being a young man. You didn't even <em>begin</em> to care about that. You pressed your face against his rough cheek and tried to grind your hips into him desperately. The man's hand crept down your ass, grabbing tightly once and digging his fingers roughly into your flesh before his other hand reached between your shorts to feel the enormous damp spot between them. You moaned for him, a keening animal sound.</p><p>A low rumble issued from somewhere deep in his chest. "You are <em>wet</em>, young lady. Even if you hadn't been rattling the bunk I would have <em>smelled</em> all this." You got up on your knees to tug your shorts and underwear down your legs while he grinned. You were in a hurry, but he wasn't. He kissed at the side of your face and ran his fingers through your hair. Each of his breaths was heavy and hot over your skin.</p><p>"Was I <em>really</em> that loud?" you almost whined, tossing underwear and shorts off the side of the bunk.</p><p>"I have good ears. You like top or bottom?" He licked his lips, but saw you looking at him blankly now. In the past this hadn't really something you got to <em>choose</em>, and he saw the way that choice paralyzed you now. Fett ruffled your hair to make sure you were still in the moment, then squeezed your thigh. "Nevermind, kid. I've got an idea you've probably never done before. Think you'll like this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Should've Just Asked You From the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren't used to getting anything out of fucking, <em>let alone</em> used to getting what you wanted. You'd had a lot of bad experiences that you had only superficially coped with. Slightly better than bad experiences, you'd experimented with fellow slaves around your age when you'd had the chance, but those encounters had been slow and fumbling. Not bad, not good, but educational.</p><p>You believed that Boba Fett would make this different from those times.</p><p>"You tell me if you change your mind," he ordered, and waited for you to nod in agreement before he lay on his back once more. With one large hand on either of your thighs, he guided you to kneel over him. </p><p>You raised both eyebrows skeptically but trusted him. He looked serious, as intense as he'd looked when you'd first seen him. He was <em>focused</em>.</p><p>"Hands on the wall," he said. There was no headboard for the bunk, but you had a wall to your side and a wall in front of you by Fett's head. You leaned forward to brace your hands there. He explained, "You're going to want to lean."</p><p>After the last cryptic comment, he held tightly to your hips and tugged them directly over his face. He lifted his head the last few centimeters and his mouth met your labia, kissing with force over your clit. You were glad he'd told you to put your hands on the wall. You might have lost your balance without it when the pleasure lanced through you and made you cry out softly. The muscles in your thighs clenched involuntarily and your mouth hung open. His tongue—oh, <em>wow</em>, it was <em>much</em> warmer than you thought it would be—slid between your lower lips, collecting your fluids. It gave you enough time, enough that you were able to catch your breath even while you felt his steamy breath cascade over your vulva. Just when you thought you could hold it together, he once again zeroed in on your clit, circling it with his tongue and occasionally sucking.</p><p>A pleading whine left you and Fett knew precisely what it meant. You loved this.</p><p>You leaned harder on the wall until your forehead was against the cool metal, the complete opposite of the lips and tongue of the man under you. You worried that you wouldn't be able to stay up, you were already so stimulated that your toes curled and your thigh muscles started to tremble. You weren't ready for him to let go of your left hip and push a finger into your vagina, but he absolutely did. Your eyes fluttered shut when that finger curled to rub against your insides <em>just so</em> and he began to pump his arm rhythmically. </p><p>A high-pitched squeal got past your teeth but was mostly muffled by the wall. That little noise only encouraged Fett. He <em>growled</em> into your pussy, the deep vibrations felt like they echoed all the way into your pelvis bone, shuddering around your clit. You came before Fett could even slide a second finger inside of you, and thankfully you managed to keep from falling. You panted against the wall while the bounty hunter helped himself to another long lap from between your thighs, then you slid off of him to sit on the bed, one leg splayed over his torso.</p><p>Fett sat up on an elbow and wiped his face casually with his opposite hand hand, watching you catch your breath. He didn't push you for anything else, and seemed more than content to observe your chest rising and falling while you looked back at him from under half-lidded eyes, stunned.</p><p>"'Kay," you admitted. "I should've just asked you from the beginning."</p><p>This seemed to be what he wanted to hear, because he nodded once while licking his fingers as if to say, 'you are correct' and then let his head hit the pillow again. He pulled aside the blankets to invite you in. You took the chance to gladly leech his body heat for the night, and after this... you just wanted to be close. That was a new feeling for you after sex.</p><p>"I don't get to do that much these days," he mused. "Din hasn't got one of those."</p><p>"A cunt?" you asked after a moment. Your word choice caught him by surprise and he let out a single, hearty laugh. You got annoyed. "Why's that funny, what do <em>you</em> call it?"</p><p>"I call it the same as you," he said, containing his amusement. "That's why I laugh."</p><p>"I can swear," you insisted.</p><p>"I <em>noticed</em>."</p><p>You let it be quiet for a moment. "The Mando's not going to be upset?"</p><p>Fett considered and shifted position to settle into the thin mattress and pull the blanket up further. "He'll be <em>uptight</em>. But not mad at you."</p><p>"So he'll be mad at <em>you</em>? Why?"</p><p>He sighed, and you finally caught on that he wanted to sleep now, or at least he wanted better pillow talk. "You're young. He's got a... strong paternal instinct that does him no favors."</p><p>"I don't want him to be my dad." You had never known your father and you didn't want to. You'd had some illusions as a child that he might swoop in and find you and save you, but now that you were older you knew that would never happen. If you were being realistic, your father was either a slave or a slave owner. "Wait, does he <em>want</em> to be my dad?"</p><p>"Exactly. And no."</p><p>"Good."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I imagine Fett as unconcerned by many sexual things to the point of being beyond dangerously permissive (ex. sleeping with Reader character) while Djarin is still fairly new to everything sexual and prone to following Fett's lead since Fett is the most experienced on the ship.</p><p>I could say a lot about how profoundly dangerous Fett's attitude would be if he was a real person, but you are adults who don't need me to tell you that because you understand right from wrong and you understand that he's not a real person. That aside, he's canonically an asshole and I've actually made him substantially less heartless for this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Better Listen to Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mandalorian came in while you were face down, asleep with your chin hidden in the crook of Fett's neck and shoulder. One of your thighs was strewn across the man's stomach. You woke up because Fett woke up—if he was asleep at all—and propped himself up on an elbow. It wasn't weird. You'd learned that bounty hunters slept even more lightly than slaves. You retracted your leg so Fett could get up if he liked, then rolled over to face the wall.</p><p>"Everything's normal," The Mandalorian reported quietly, but a long pause suggested that he only just now found something abnormal.</p><p>Fett either played it casual or he was actually as calm as he sounded. "Are you gonna kick her out and take her spot or grab the top bunk?" You could imagine him gesturing at your back while you lay still and tried to manage your breathing to keep it slow and steady.</p><p>"These are <em>hers</em>," Djarin said, sounding more confused than you'd ever heard. What was he talking about? You wracked your brain for what he referred to until you remembered: you tossed your shorts and panties off the side of the bunk in your hurry to bare yourself before.</p><p>"Yes," Fett confirmed. He had a way of saying very little to force other people to spell out what they were thinking. He'd done it to you many times and you tended to assume that he was just conversationally lazy or disinterested, but only in this moment did you realize that it was a power play. By saying few words, he could wait for others to show their hands without showing his own. A predator lying in wait.</p><p>Djarin was also a man of few words, which was probably a large reason why these two were able to get along consistently. It was hard to get The Mandalorian to say things if he didn't want to talk, but you wondered if he was actually at a loss for words, staring at your panties on the floor.</p><p>"She's okay?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't leave my partners unsatisfied," Fett said. It was quick and witty, but the underlying intent to force Djarin to identify his specific concerns remained apparent to you. Boba Fett was not a <em>funny</em> man, but he had a million tools and an understanding of humor was one of them.</p><p>"You know what I mean," The Mandalorian snipped. He didn't want to play.</p><p>"The kid's great. She <em>was</em> sleeping off an orgasm, <em>now</em> she's listening to you worry."</p><p>Rather than try to keep pretending you were asleep, you kicked Fett in the thigh with one of your heels. Not hard, but enough to punish him for ratting you out. He looped an arm under your chest and rolled you over, then pulled you into a sitting position with him. "I'm <em>fine</em>," you insisted blearily.</p><p>In the low light you squinted at the dispassionate helmet that The Mandalorian wore most of the time. He studied you in return but this had become a two-against-one situation the moment Fett pulled you into it.</p><p>"Alright," The Mandalorian said. He climbed up the ladder steps to the top bunk, still wearing all of his armor. Fett lay back down, but you were <em>irritated</em>. </p><p>This might fester if you didn't do something about it. You weren't going to let something threaten the precious sense of security that you savored here. Fett rested for another hour before he put on clothes and left the room, and when he was gone you retrieved your underwear and shorts and pulled them on. You stood up on the lower bunk so you could be roughly at eye level with the horizontal Mandalorian. He lay facing you with his cloak over him like a blanket.</p><p>"Are you—"</p><p>"I'm awake, kid." He probably hadn't slept at all. You reached for him to try to touch him, but your fingers just met his pauldron, not the skin underneath.</p><p>"Are you okay?" you asked.</p><p>He didn't answer that question. Talking to either of these men was like pulling teeth sometimes, but at least you <em>could</em> talk to them. Instead he said, "Just don't want you to feel like you have to have sex. With him. With anyone."</p><p>You folded your arms on the edge of the upper bunk and rested your chin on your forearms. "I don't," you said. "I've <em>been</em> forced. This <em>wasn't</em> like that."</p><p>He sighed, and you appreciated that he didn't try to comfort you or do anything different. Maybe he thought he had something else to say, but he bit it back. Instead he moved his hand to touch your cheek. You leaned into the glove and felt his warmth through the leather.</p><p>"Good," he said simply. Your resolve seemed to get through to him. The Mandalorian laughed oh so softly, a sound that made your stomach flutter. His hand moved from your cheek and up into your hair at the base of your neck as if cupping your skull. He tried to explain himself. "My culture... I grew up the opposite of you in some ways. No sex. Not even for adults most of the time."</p><p>"So you just did stuff with hands and mouths?" you could imagine a culture MAYBE where people really didn't want to risk pregnancy unless they really wanted it. But you couldn't imagine one where people abstained from all sexuality.</p><p>He told you flatly: "No one saw my face from the time I was years younger than you until fairly recently. No one touched my skin."</p><p>Now you understood his attachment to the armor. "Do you... <em>like</em> to be touched?" It seemed prudent to double-check. It was still hard to imagine covering yourself with armor that long if you weren't trying to avoid contact.</p><p>"I do." You recognized his breathy longing even through the vocoder.</p><p>"Do you get horny?" Again, you had to double-check.</p><p>A little chuckle. "I do."</p><p>You opened your mouth to say something as raunchy as possible, something that you hoped would drag him out of his literal beskar shell, but he moved his hand over your mouth once he saw the spark in your eyes. "I need to sleep, kid, not get worked up right now." He removed his hand and revealed your smile. You stood on your tip toes, then leaned your head forward to leave a kiss on his helmet.</p><p>"Better listen to him," Fett said from outside the room. Of course he'd been listening. He entered shortly to retrieve some kind of plastic tubing from cabinets. Slave I seemed to be full of extra pieces of itself and almost no personal effects. "He makes up for lack of experience with enthusiasm, but he needs to be sharp to do it."</p><p>"I <em>know</em> what I'm doing," Djarin said to Fett while you settled back to the bottom bunk. "<em>You </em>know I know what I'm doing."</p><p>You smiled and burrowed back into the covers. Fett taunted The Mandalorian with a few more words on his way out of the room with the tubing and Djarin replied, but you were distracted when you realized that you had managed to score the larger bottom bunk all to yourself for a while longer. You took advantage of the elbow room, and under the blankets you stretched out like a dianoga in its underwater kingdom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Demand It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bunk beds were the first logistical problem of your stay but they and masturbation weren't the last. Prisoner transport was an issue.</p><p>Both men were adamant that no prisoner be aware of your existence. Slave I was customized to have a cell for prisoners, but not built with the idea that a passenger would have to be hidden from that cell. The solution that Djarin proposed and Fett agreed to (but which you had no say in) had two main points: 1.) Fett would use a blind to cover the cell so that the prisoner couldn't see out of it and 2.) You would stay in the bedroom and only leave to get to the refresher, making as little noise as possible.</p><p>You tried to get some wiggle room, but for the sake of his reputation, Fett would not risk a prisoner having even the slightest awareness of your existence.  The Mandalorian was concerned less for the sake of Fett's reputation, but he warned you that if a prisoner knew you were there, they'd stop at nothing to try to convince you to free them.</p><p>"Prisoners are desperate," Djarin said.</p><p>"Worse than animals," Fett added. "If they know you exist they will think you're a weak link. If they think they have any chances to talk to you, they will <em>never</em> shut up. And then you will be <em>begging</em> to stay in the room all trip. You won't get <em>any</em> sleep."</p><p>So you hunkered down on the lower bunk while the men hunted. You watched Rodian holodramas, but it took at least a day for Djarin and Fett to drag someone onto the ship. You didn't listen at the door because you didn't want to hear any wailing or begging, so that meant... more waiting. Boredom and anxiety fermented inside of you.</p><p>The Mandalorian let himself into the little bedroom eventually. The dismal wailing of a crying man echoed through the doorway until Djarin shut it behind him. Then it was merely a dull background noise.</p><p>"He's secured. Blind's up." He told you. He sauntered the last two steps to the bunk. "You alright?"</p><p>You shrugged and nodded. "Good hunt?"</p><p>He laughed, the noise coming from somewhere back in his throat. "<em>Successful</em> hunt."</p><p>Good enough. "And Fett?"</p><p>The Mandalorian took off his helmet and placed it on a shelf. "Self-satisfied," he said. "He doesn't sleep with prisoners on the ship so don't expect to see him soon."</p><p>"But that's days." You were skeptical.</p><p>"I'm not sure he sleeps at all," Djarin said. It could have been a joke, but you couldn't tell. His face rarely gave any indication of emotion, which kind of made sense. If no one looked at you long enough, maybe you just forgot that you needed to make faces sometimes.</p><p>He started to peel off the rest of his armor.</p><p>"Are <em>you</em> going to sleep?" You asked.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>You went back to finishing your episode of the holodrama, only halfway paying attention to The Mandalorian until he slid an arm out of the jumpsuit that he wore under his armor and you caught sight of extensive bruising on his left arm. It was only red at the edges nearing the shoulder joint and elbow while the rest was splotchy purple black. It looked like the site of a major impact.</p><p>"Whoa! What happened?"</p><p>He looked at you impassively, then glanced at the room and to your holo.</p><p>"Your arm!" You pointed at it.</p><p>Now he looked at it, unfazed. "Got knocked out of a speeder. No big deal."</p><p>"That's an ugly fucking bruise," you said.</p><p>After staring at you for a few moments, he began to put the jumpsuit back on and you realized there had been a miscommunication.</p><p>"Wait," you said. "Wait, I'm not telling you to cover it up. I just mean it looks like it hurts a lot."</p><p>Once again he removed his arm from the suit, and this time you let him step out of the legs. You stashed the holo player in a bin under the bunk and stood up to look his back over for other injuries. </p><p>You felt protective towards him.</p><p>Down to a pair of loose underwear, The Mandalorian folded the jumpsuit with ease and put it in a cubby in the wall. "What are you looking for?" He asked. The man turned around and looked down at you. He wasn't as tall without his boots and helmet, but he was still substantially taller than you and up close you had to tilt your head back to make eye contact.</p><p>"Worried about you," you said.</p><p>He lifted his hand to hold your cheek as he had done before and, like the last time, you tilted your head into it. He studied your face with an expected gentleness that was visible only through his eyes. You raised your own hand to touch the back of his, sliding your palm down his forearm. The man shuddered like he'd been subjected to a sudden cold breeze. The hairs on his arm stood on end under your fingertips and his head hung forward. A hot breath escaped him.</p><p>The reaction made you smile. "You sure your arm is alright?"</p><p>"I've had much, much worse, kid."</p><p>"You should lie down anyway."</p><p>"We should," he admitted.</p><p>You took a few steps back so he could settle onto the bed. The Mandalorian was about to move close to the wall, but you pounced. He could have stopped you from climbing over him and you both knew that, but he chose not to and permitted you to hover with a knee planted on either side of his abdomen.</p><p>"Guess we left you alone in this room too long," he said. He put a hand on your thigh. His fingers traced up towards your hips. Eventually they slid up the leg of your shorts far enough to trace the elastic of your panties at your hip joint. His other hand caught one of your hands to interlace fingers with you. With his elbow planted on the bunk and his forearm vertical, you could use that hand to hold you up while you leaned over him.</p><p>"I've been deprived of attention," you said. It hadn't been that long—not <em>really</em>—but in a small room, time stretched further. Positive attention and amicable companionship were drug-like now that you'd been getting them regularly, and it was hard to not have at least one person around. Holodramas were a mediocre substitute.</p><p>"We've been <em>such</em> cruel shipmates to you," he spoke flatly. You had to assume this was intended sarcastically, so you gave him a grin.</p><p>"We're more than <em>shipmates</em>, I think."</p><p>"A <em>lot</em> more," he agreed.</p><p>"Still very cruel." It was hard not to laugh at this stupid joke while you teased him. You began to rock your hips forward and back a few centimeters at a time, dragging your crotch over his lower abdomen. Not yet grinding, but making enough contact to spark arousal in your core.</p><p>The Mandalorian withdrew his hand from your clothes so he could hook his index and middle finger into the waistband from the outside, pulling it down a few centimeters. "Uh-huh. Let me guess, you want me to make it up to you?" He arched his back to push his stomach up against you. The next time you slid  back, you were fortunate enough to feel the bulge of his erection straining against his underwear.</p><p>"I <em>demand</em> it," you panted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shh, Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How old is your implant?" The Mandalorian asked. When he saw your nonplussed reaction he was forced to change his question. "Do you <em>have</em> a birth control implant?"</p><p>You shook your head no. You had <em>heard</em> of the common injectable tags and knew that <em>some</em> slaves got them if it was important that they not have babies. You had never been that important, but you had been a <em>type</em> of fortunate to never be pregnant.</p><p>"But they..." he started irritated, but he cut himself off, shut his eyes, and gave his head a quick shake. You couldn't really blame him for wanting to know more about your past, but you were grateful that he chose not to finish the question. You knew what he was going to say anyway.<em> But they raped you</em>. And you would have said, <em>yeah</em>. And he might have asked, <em>weren't they worried you'd get pregnant?</em> And you would have had to explain to him, <em>they just didn't care.</em></p><p>Djarin minded his business, thank goodness. But he pinched the bridge of his nose and you got to see his forehead wrinkle in annoyance at the situation. "I don't have one yet either," he confessed. "I was kind of seeing a woman who had one already, and then it's just been me and Fett, so I didn't need one yet..."</p><p>You put a hand on each of his shoulders to pin him to the bed. Or at least pretend to pin him to the bed, you were much smaller than him, after all. "Are you telling me you're not going to fuck me?" You rotated your hips to press your aching clit against his lower abs through your shorts.</p><p>"I'm not going to <em>penetrate</em> you," he said, lingering on each word while you stared down with hungry, hurt eyes.</p><p>You probably should have taken this as seriously as he did, but in the moment you were frustrated and you groaned. You only intended it as a complaint, but you were apparently loud enough for the man to react.</p><p>In one motion so smooth that it dizzied you, the man raised a hand to cover your mouth, wrapped an arm around your back to pull you against his chest, and rolled the two of you over. Now his weight pushed your back into the sheets, his body holding your thighs apart.</p><p>"<em>Shh</em>," he reminded you in a low voice, almost as serious as Fett would have been in his place. "Do <em>not</em> forget we have a prisoner in the cell."</p><p>Slowly, he took his hand off your lips. You said, quietly this time in the littlest whine, "I want you to fuck me <em>now</em>."</p><p>You must have gotten through to him. He sat up enough to use his hands to strip your shorts and underwear off, and you were happy to move with him to make it easier. You grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head at the same time. There was no special elegance in getting undressed, it was just a happy sprint to the finish line. While you reached around to unhook your bra, The Mandalorian pulled down his own shorts.</p><p>You pulled off your bra just in time to get a look at his red, twitching erection before he leaned over you again, pressing his bare torso against yours. You squeezed his sides with your thighs and all your might. He pressed his face into the top of your head and inhaled you. But most importantly: his cock. It was pinned between your two bodies, the shaft throbbing against your equally eager clit.</p><p>Your mouth opened to moan eagerly, but Djarin covered it again, putting enough weight over your mouth that you sank into the pillows. The sounds of your pleasure escaped as tiny, muffled cries that vibrated into his palm.</p><p>"<em>Shh</em>, kid," he pleaded, his breath heavy in your hair. "Believe me, I take no pleasure in making you be quiet. But you <em>need to keep it in</em>. Next time you talk or moan, we stop. I don't care how good it feels. Understood?"</p><p>Your heart fluttered when he got stern with you. His commanding tone never threatened your safety. You nodded and bit your lower lip.</p><p>"Good," he breathed. He slid his hands under you to grab your ass, wresting control of your hips from you so he could easily slide his cock between your wet labia.</p><p>You brought your own hand to your mouth this time and bit it to keep from making sound. Your other hand wove into The Mandalorian's hair—he'd probably been cutting it himself, you realized, then instantly forgot—and tried to tug his head down closer to you.</p><p>"<em>Easy</em>," he said. Low and calming even while you tried to tug his lips to yours. There was a slight tremor in his voice, and he was speaking to himself as much as he was speaking to you. "Easy does it, girl. Let's take this slow." It was only because of his years of monk-like self-control that Din Djarin kept himself together while you melted. Your hips twitched and bucked with excitement every time he moved, every time you got to feel his shaft rubbing against your clit.</p><p>You wanted him inside of you, but this was the next best thing. You kept wiggling even with your thighs clamped harshly around him. Your uncontrolled squirrely movements threw The Mandalorian off his groove, and each of his long, careful strokes of grinding himself against you was interrupted. So he stopped moving entirely.</p><p>"Okay. We just have to do this the hard way," he said while you tried pathetically to grind on him. "You just need more than I'm giving you right now... don't you, needy girl?" He took a few steadying breaths, and descended on you with force.</p><p>His hips and arms moved like a <em>machine</em>, grinding himself against your vulva faster than it even seemed your hands could, fast enough to make the bunk rattle with the movement. The sensation was blinding, and not just because Djarin's upper torso blocked most of your vision while he kissed the top of your head.</p><p>You came first, releasing only the tiniest sound with your teeth digging into your hand. Your body spasmed with pleasure when he kept grinding on you for a few seconds more, until finally he spilled his seed onto your belly, spraying cum in thick ropes as far as your breasts. With no fear of mess, he stayed pressed against you for many long moments, catching his breath.</p><p>Slowly you stopped biting your hand and held him. He rolled onto his back once again with you on top and planted a slow kiss on your forehead.</p><p>"Sorry for the mess," he said.</p><p>"You're not sorry,"  you accused slyly.</p><p>"Mmh. No, I guess I'm not."</p><p>You patted his cheek in a distant, playful imitation of a slap. He correctly understood that this was affection.</p><p>You were reluctant to part from his flesh and he was just as unhappy, but he forced you both into a sitting position and peeled your sweaty, cum-glazed bodies apart.</p><p>"You shower first," he said, giving you a shove. "And remember. <em>Quiet</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You Know She's a Good Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After your shower, you were supposed to go back to the bedroom. You didn't. Wrapped in a towel, you climbed up to the cockpit.</p><p>Fett had already swiveled the chair to face you by the time you stepped through. He rested with his elbows on his knees, fingertips steepled together. The visor of the mask glared at you.</p><p>He spoke softly enough for his voice to come through the vocoder as a low growl of static. "You are <em>not</em> supposed to be here, girl." His tone was stern but not enough to deter you.</p><p>"I needed to talk to you!" you protested as quietly as possible.</p><p>Fett stood up slowly with no noise, despite the heavy armor. "No. You <em>wanted</em> to talk to me. Unless Din is dying or something is wrong with the prisoner, your reason will not be good enough."</p><p>You were overconfident in how important your message was. "Neither me or The Mando have implants," you said. "So I—"</p><p>Both of Fett's hands landed heavily on your shoulders to cut you off. He squeezed hard—though not hard enough to hurt—and put just a <em>little</em> of his weight onto you while he towered. </p><p>"I sympathize," he said unsympathetically. "I was a teenager once. I remember how mind-numbing it is. So listen to me, little girl. You need to realize that you have disobeyed me and risked complicating my work <em>just because you want to fuck</em>."</p><p>When he put it that way, you sounded pretty stupid. Heat rose in your cheeks with embarrassment—though you definitely felt something when he called you a little girl. It was patronizing, but also possessive, and despite your desire to be seen as an adult... you <em>liked</em> it. Did his voice have to be so sexy?</p><p>His right thumb stroked your left clavicle once, twice, three times in the tiniest show of fondness before he let go of your shoulders and pointed at the door. "<em>Go</em>," he said.</p><p>"Sorry," you breathed, darting out of the room and tiptoeing back to Djarin, who lay on his back until you returned, oblivious to your misbehavior.</p><p> </p><p>According to your internal clock's calculations, it was at least a million years before the ship landed and the prisoner was offloaded, and then another century before the men returned to you. You felt like you'd watched every Rodian holodrama worth watching (there were a lot, actually, and they were better than most of the human ones—you were confident in this opinion now and felt like you were a qualified expert).</p><p>They came back when you lay in bed. You scurried out from under the covers of the luxuriously larger lower bunk and into the small common area. You caught them in time to see the outer door hiss as it sealed shut.</p><p>Something was unusual enough that the hair on the back of your neck stood on end. Then consciously, you saw it: Fett was holding a gun of some kind. He usually had them holstered.</p><p>The Mandalorian tilted his head slightly. "Fett told me that you snuck up to the cockpit when you weren't supposed to."</p><p>You tried to keep a neutral face, although you probably didn't do a good job. In a flash of beskar they moved, and by the time you reacted to try to jump back, Djarin had one hand on the back of your neck and one hand holding your wrist, holding you against his body with you facing him. In your peripheral vision you saw Fett step forward, felt his glove pull the collar of your shirt down and aside behind you, and point the gun at your flesh below and to the side of your neck. He pulled the trigger.</p><p>With a pneumatic hiss, it kinda stung a little bit.</p><p>You didn't even have time to shout or complain or get too upset with them because by the time you understood what happened, Djarin let go of you and Fett spun the little gun around his finger like he had just fired a some kind of trick shot.</p><p>"And there's the implant," The Mandalorian said. "I got mine, too."</p><p>You reached over your shoulder and pawed at the injection site. You didn't feel anything other than a tiny sore spot. "You guys scared me," you complained.</p><p>"<em>Good</em>," Fett said. You didn't think he sounded very vindictive on his way to the wall panel where he kept assorted medical equipment. "Don't disobey me again."</p><p>Okay. That was fair. You earned that one.</p><p>"I think she's learned," The Mandalorian chided. When he reached for you again, he was gentle. His thumb prodded at the side of your mouth to encourage a smile and he got his way. You grinned sheepishly just a bit and Djarin went on: "Oh, Boba. You know she's a good girl."</p><p>You blushed only slightly at the praise and let out the tiniest sound, but they both saw it. The two visors snapped to look at one another and the men shared some thought imperceptible to you that made your stomach do a wild little flip.</p><p>"What?" you asked, looking between them.</p><p>Fett put one hand on the back of a chair and leaned. The other hand pointed at you with absolute confidence. "You <em>liked</em> that."</p><p>Yeah, you had, and you weren't so sure if that was a good thing or not. You'd never had much of a chance to explore kinks, never thought too hard about that kind of thing when it was easier to just let fantasies carry you away without much interrogation. "I guess," you said slowly.</p><p>Again, those two visors shifted and looked at each other and reached a secret consensus. Your gut twisted in that painfully pleasant way that came when you knew you were about to receive attention.</p><p>"You <em>guess</em>?" The Mandalorian echoed dangerously. He leaned down slightly so his voice emerged just above your ear.</p><p>"I think we'll have to be the judges of that," Fett said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Atta Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three-way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a while to get done but it turns out that writing three ways are exponentially more difficult to write than one-on-one sex scenes.</p><p>It wasn't my original intention to include anything related to breeding kink but for the sake of commenters I tried a little bit. It's probably not as much as you would have preferred, but I DID get a good chunk of praise kink in there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You looked between them, blushing while excitement bubbled in you and static built in the air. Din seemed content for the moment to take off his gloves and stand with his arms folded over his chest, his head cocked affectionately to the side. </p><p>"What're you planning?" you asked them. You eagerly wrung your hands in front of your stomach.</p><p>Fett rolled his shoulders a few times and began to suit down. He began with the helmet. "It seems only appropriate that we celebrate the little lady and shy Mando getting their first contraceptive implants."</p><p>You liked the idea of that, wherever it was headed. With your eager eyes and your toes curling on the metal floor, Djarin read you like a book and scooped you up into his arms, tossing you over his shoulder where you were forced to grab his cape for stability. You made a little squawking sound, realizing how TALL he was while trying to balance properly.</p><p>You got to feel his rough hand holding tightly to the back of your thigh, then the other hand seeking between your thighs to prod at your vulva gently through your clothes. You squirmed, trying to spread your legs just on instinct when you felt his warm hand through the fabric--and then, infuriatingly, he stopped touching. You were about to complain, but he pulled his helmet off and spoke first.</p><p>"She's wet," he announced to Fett.</p><p>Your face burned scarlet. "I'm—"</p><p>"She's an eager one, Din," Fett replied. By now he had shed his armor and walked over to where The Mandalorian held onto you. "I'll take her, you get undressed."</p><p>You made another indignant noise when one man handed you off to the other like a sack of laundry. Their practiced ease made you feel tiny, although compared to them you <em>were</em>. You braced your hands on Fett's bare back so you could lift your head and look around. He brought you back to the bunks—where everything always came—and flipped you off of his shoulder so you landed on your back, your shirt halfway pulled up to reveal your navel.</p><p>Fett eclipsed the overhead light so you couldn't make out his face while he pulled off his tank top. "I remember for me at your age? Not much on my mind but fucking if I wasn't distracted with something important."</p><p>That wasn't too far off, you were embarrassed to admit.</p><p>From the other room, The Mandalorian added his two credits. "Hard to think of anything but breeding like animals."</p><p>"I'm not an animal," you said, only slightly indignant.</p><p>"Just wait," Fett said. He turned his torso just a bit so it would be easier for Djarin to hear him from outside the bedroom. "I'm sure we can make you rut like one."</p><p>Yeah. Okay. He was undoubtedly right even if you didn't want to admit that.</p><p>He got onto the bunk on his hands and knees and crawled over you with all of the deliberation of a predator deciding which part of its prey to eat first. It made you feel alert and made your skin prickle, but with delight and anticipation rather than fear. You beamed. Later on you'd think back on that moment and realize that was something he enjoyed. Boba Fett did <em>everything</em> in his life in the manner of a hunter. This didn't win him many fans in work and daily life.</p><p>But here you were, waiting to be <em>hunted</em> with more enthusiasm than you could contain.</p><p>Fett showed appreciation for your eagerness by wasting no time. He reached around from the outside to grab your thighs and spread them, pushing his face between your legs to inhale your scent through your clothes. The mere <em>memory</em> of what he had done to you with his mouth before made you moan.</p><p>You pulled off your own shirt with no prompting, and Fett tore at your shorts and panties until you were free of them. You sat up to start to undo your bra, but another set of hands caught you by surprise.</p><p>"I got it. I need more practice with these anyway," Djarin said. It was a light-hearted joke even if his voice was level, and soon he successfully unhooked it. You turned to look behind yourself at him while slipping out of the bra, but he slid onto the bunk directly behind you, pulling your bare back against his naked torso, pushing his face into the hair at the base of your skull and inhaling deeply.</p><p>Now, with your body held tight to the Mandalorian's, they tested their theory. You weren't ready for it. Maybe you should have prepared better. Djarin whispered in your ear in a low tone: "Well aren't you being <em>such</em> a good girl?"</p><p>You <em>shivered</em>. Your nipples hardened. Much of your body blushed harder than ever, especially your vulva. "Quit <em>teasing</em>!" you said in an unusually shrill voice, but you didn't <em>really</em> mean it and they knew it. </p><p>Through all of your reaction you saw Fett observe those effects with hungry eyes. "Oh yes," he murmured, reaching a hand between his legs to palm  the place on his tented shorts where a damp spot of precum had formed. He looked past you at The Mandalorian. "That's <em>quite</em> a response."</p><p>Djarin nodded, his unshaven cheek scratching the side of your face. He found your nipples and ran his fingertips over them playfully, almost just stalling for time while he waited for Fett to pull off his shorts. "You ready?" The Mandalorian asked. You felt by the position of his jaw next to your ear that his eyes were on his lover. The question was for you both.</p><p>"God yes," you moaned, leaning your head back onto Djarin's shoulder, arching your spine.</p><p>Fett must have just finished with his shorts, because he sprung forth to pin you back against The Mandalorian. Your ass rubbed up against Djarin's cock and you felt his precum wet the small of your back while he held you in place. The men crushed you, as coordinated in their efforts to fuck you as they were in their work. Djarin held your torso while you writhed and Fett grabbed a hip and opposite thigh. He started by teasing you, just letting the head of his cock touch your desperate clit, his tip oozing fluids on your little nub.</p><p>"Come on," you groaned. You reached for Fett, but he caught one of your hands and The Mandalorian caught the other.</p><p>"Told you, she's bossy," Djarin said, hid other hand cupping one of your breasts. "She was very <em>indignant</em> when I wouldn't penetrate her."</p><p>You let out an exasperated sigh. "It's not fair when you team up against me!" You wouldn't have it any other way, though.</p><p>"Would you rather we stop?" Fett asked flatly. His mouth frowned slightly, but his eyes smiled. He knew your answer.</p><p>"No!" you almost shouted. "I just want you to fuck me!" </p><p>Fett tested your entrance with a thumb, pressing it into you a few centimeters. You were about to ask for more, but The Mandalorian was ahead of you, joining Fett's hand and sliding both index and middle finger inside of you. He spread them at once as far as he could, checking your limits while Fett moved his thumb in a third direction. You bucked into their hands until you were able to soak their knuckles. </p><p>"I think you're ready," Fett praised you. He licked his thumb, and before you could tell him that of <em>course</em> you were ready, that you'd <em>been</em> ready, The Mandalorian pushed his messy fingers past your lips so you could taste yourself and play over your tongue. Fett took this moment of distraction to grab his cock and shove it inside of you as deeply as he could manage. You could only moan and whine with pleasure around the fingers until he removed them.</p><p>Fett's torso crushed you against Djarin. It was  hard to breathe, caught between two warm  bodies, but you wouldn't have had it any other way. You had always known that you craved intimacy, but you had never really understood how much you wanted. You wanted it <em>all</em>.</p><p>He raked a few scarred fingers through your hair. He rasped in your ear and slowly moved his hips in tiny circles to grind his cock inside of you. "This what you wanted, kid? Needed that shot just so you could satisfy this deep ache?"</p><p>You nodded feverishly, eyes shut. You tried to press your hips more forward against Fett's but you had almost no mobility. While you made your futile efforts, Djarin and Fett stole a quick but rabid kiss—you heard the soft sounds of their lips and their breath washing over one another's' face and brief, simultaneous moan. When you opened your eyes and craned your neck, you saw from the corner of your eye that they were unmoving with their sweaty foreheads pressed together and eyes shut.</p><p>What they had, whatever it was, it was good. And you'd never be able to articulate how glad you were that you got to be a part of it.</p><p>That brief moment of peace ended with a short thrust from Fett that made you and Djarin both moan when he pushed your ass against his erection.</p><p>"And I know," Fett growled,, slowly picking up speed with his thrusts. "That you'll settle for <em>nothing less</em> than me pumping every ounce of my cum deep inside of you."</p><p>You weren't proud, but you were honest, and you tried to admit that yes, okay—<em>fine</em>—you wanted to be rutted like an animal in heat, but what came out of your mouth was incoherent longing.</p><p>Djarin used his hips to help regulate your movement, you barely had any control of the situation but you tried anyway. You <em>wanted</em> to work for this and there was no way you could just stay still, but they seemed to enjoy the game of keeping you trapped. Fett braced his hands on Djarin's shoulders and the Mandalorian reached around your front to find your clit and apply pressure while Fett thrust.</p><p>That was it, that was the ticket. You tried to warn them that you were cumming, but again you were wordless and they were left to interpret your moans. They got it—they'd been ahead of you every step of the way. You tensed up with anticipation while Fett pounded and Djarin teased your clit until you couldn't hold it anymore and you came, your tunnel spasming around Fett. He only sped up, and in a moment his thick, throbbing cock erupted to shoot cum deep inside of you.</p><p>"You're doin' great," The Mandalorian purred in your ear. His hand was still wet with your fluids, but now he traced it through your hair, back from your sweating brow as you caught your breath. "Good work, kid."</p><p>You expected a breather and got a few moments of your eyes closed, enjoying your own pulsing orgasm. Fett softened and collapsed at your side, next to Djarin. You didn't see whatever signal they exchanged if there even was one, but in the next moment you'd been flipped over to lie face down on Fett's chest. Your breath poured out over his neck. His body was softer with the extra weight, his skin a different texture due to the scars. Someday you wanted a chance just to run your fingers over his skin everywhere to feel him. Behind and above you know, The Mandalorian waited his turn.</p><p>"Up," Fett ordered. He grabbed your hips and lifted them. Djarin grabbed your ass for a rough, playful squeeze that made several globs of Fett's cum slide out of you and onto his abdomen below you. One of Fett's hands scratched your scalp with short fingernails, the other groped your thigh to ensure that you kept your rear in the air for The Mandalorian.</p><p>This time there was no need to check if your little hole was ready. You all knew you were. Djarin slid into you more easily than Fett had, but the familiar difficulty of being stretched remained. You gave a smaller moan, half-choking on pleasure. Besides, he was coming at you from behind, the gentle arc of his cock rubbing at different places inside of you. Djarin ran a hand over your back, up and down your sweaty spine and his fingers dwelled at the small of your back where his precum had smeared just above your ass. He was more of a softy than Fett, of course he'd be the one to pause. "Ready to push back when we get going so I don't mow you down?"</p><p>"I'm ready," you panted, words muffled by Fett's neck and the pillows. You drooled on both.</p><p>"Atta girl," Fett said. There was pride in his voice, and he scratched your head behind your ears now. "Told you you'd be rutting like an animal."</p><p>Djarin started slow, more for his own sake than yours, you guessed, but he built speed until his hips slammed against yours so roughly that his sack slapped against you each time he impaled himself into you. You timed your movements with him, pushing your ass back against his pelvis each time so he could reach as deeply as possible.</p><p>He was much stronger than you and his physical endurance was beyond what you were capable of. Your thigh muscles trembled, your back muscles ached, your pussy was getting sore, but you kept trying. Fett could feel this change in you and helped out. He grabbed your hips from below to help support your weight and to drive you back to the Mandalorian's cock again and again.</p><p>When you came this time, you had managed to drool all over Fett's neck and the pillows and your orgasm would have caused you to collapse if both Djarin and Fett hadn't been holding onto you. The Mandalorian held you against him and doubled over your back, planting soft kisses and heavy breaths along your spine while unloading every ounce of cum he could into you with a series of satisfied grunts. His thrusts grew smaller but rougher until he just held your hips impossibly hard.</p><p>More cum slid out of you, down your thighs messily when he pulled from you. No one made any move to do any clean up, let alone go to the refresher. Djarin flopped to the bed next to Fett and rolled on his side to face the two of you.</p><p>You lifted your head a few centimeters and looked between the men. "I'm not moving back up to the top bunk tonight," you said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's it! Finally finished the story.</p><p>I have a tendency to edit things that are already posted. Don't be too surprised if you reread sometime and find I've added some paragraphs or something or generally done a lot of clean-up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>